Vanilla
by iHokage
Summary: PWP Gaara and Sakura have vanilla sex. That's it.


I was in a fluffy white bed, completely naked. I was watching Gaara, who stood at the foot of the bed. He was watching me intently as he slowly pulled his shirt up, up, until finally it was over his head. He threw it to the side.

Normally, I would've felt uncomfortable under his stare, but for some reason I was completely at ease and even confident as he watched me. I felt sexy, like I was some kind of sex goddess or something. It was a wonderful feeling.

His hands moved to his pants and he slowly pulled those down. He apparently went commando. Despite myself, I blushed and he smirked as he watched the heat spread up my face.

He climbed onto the bed and started crawling towards me. He looked dangerous and oh-so-sexy and it was exciting. He reached me and pushed me down onto the bed and hovered over me.

Our eyes locked and I felt my breath catch at the desire I saw in his. One hand trailed down my side until it reached my hand and brought it above my head. Then he did the same with the other hand.

Wherever he touched me, it felt like he left a fire burning there.

Suddenly I felt something rough slide up over my legs and up my body until it reached my hands. I realized it was his sand just as it tightened around my wrists and pulled them higher up. I tried to pull my hands down but they were securely attached to the headboard and nothing short of my chakra-enhanced strength would free them, but that wasn't part of the game. And oh, how I loved this game.

He rested back on my thighs and I could feel his arousal on my stomach. I kept my eyes locked with his though. "What should I do with you?" he asked me with a mischeivious smirk.

I shrugged as well as I could with my hands tied above my head.

"You have _no _idea of anything you would want me to do to you?" he asked me.

I smiled. "Kiss me."

"I can do that." He replied and leaned down until he was almost touching me. He gave me a quick peck on my cheek and then pulled away slightly to look at me.

"Not like that!" I complained.

"Then like what?" he asked me. His smirk was firmly in place and I wished I could hit it off… or maybe kiss it.

"A thorough kiss. On my mouth." I explained.

He leaned forward again until our mouths were only centimeters apart and I could feel his breath blow against my own lips. Then he traveled that last little bit and his mouth met mine. He coaxed my mouth open with his tongue and then swept it inside, completely dominating me.

I moaned and he swallowed it and continued kissing me. His hands trailed all over my body, never stopping long enough to truly give me any pleasure.

His mouth left mine, but he started trailing kisses down to my neck. The touch of his tongue against my pulse had me throwing my head back to offer more of me. He continued sucking, licking, and kissing my neck until I was sure it was riddled with marks.

Then he slowly started moving downwards, first to my collarbone, and then down the valley between my breasts. He traveled over to one of my breasts and licked all around my nipple before enclosing it completely in his mouth. The delicious heat of his mouth sent electricity straight to between my legs. I gasped and moaned as he continued to suck on it.

He released my nipple and blew on it, causing his spit to quickly cool and my nipple to harden almost painfully.

He did the same thing to my other breast. I'd never thought having my breasts sucked would turn me on very much but the feel of his mouth all over them was quickly making me wet.

Soon though, he was moving down my stomach. He swirled his tongue in my belly button and then moved over to my hip bone and nipped at it gently.

Finally, he reached the apex of my thighs, and I blushed as he looked at it. He slowly inserted a finger and smirked up at me as he found out just how wet I had gotten under his ministrations.

"A little excited, aren't we, Sakura?" he asked me.

He didn't wait for an answer as he slowly moved his finger in and out of me. He carefully added a second finger. I moaned as it filled me up even more deliciously.

"Gaaaara." I moaned. His lips descended onto my own and I opened my mouth so I could receive more of him. This submission was so exciting. Allowing him to have complete control over me was a huge turn on.

He finally added a third finger. I squirmed and could feel my pleasure building. His thumb brushed against my clit and I writhed as pleasure coursed through my body.

I could feel his member resting against my thigh and I gently started moving my thigh up and down. Gaara's breath hitched and I smiled against his mouth.

"Sneaky girl." He murmured.

He pulled away completely and I pouted as he removed his fingers. I felt uncomfortably empty and extremely aroused.

Gaara watched me as he slowly licked his fingers clean. I felt my eyes go wide. I could see the triumphant look in his gaze as he came to kneel over me.

He kissed me and I tasted myself on his tongue. It was an odd experience but I found it arousing.

He pulled away for a moment and our eyes met. "Ready?" he asked me.

I bit my lip and nodded. He looked down our bodies as he carefully aligned himself with my entrance. He rubbed the head of his cock through my folds to coat it in some of my liquid before he entered me. We both moaned out loud.

I wrapped my legs around his hips. He moved slowly at first. It was torture.

"Faster… please." I moaned into his ear.

He complied and started to speed up. He kissed any part of me that he could reach, but I felt myself becoming lost as I neared my climax. The heat in my belly started to concentrate itself and as my moans became louder, Gaara started slamming himself into me harder and faster.

I felt myself getting closer to the edge, when Gaara's hand went between our bodies and started rubbing my clit. With that, I exploded around him. Waves of pleasure went through me and I vaguely registered Gaara cumming as well.

Gaara collapsed next to me on the bed and we both struggled to catch our breath.

"Wow." I said looking over at him.

He smirked tiredly and met my eyes. "I know."

He rolled onto his side and kissed my shoulder, then pulled me closer. He rolled back onto his back with me resting on his chest.

I felt my eyes slip close as he pulled the covers up around us.


End file.
